


Strawberry Shortcake

by greyquill



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Chubby Kink, Feeding Kink, It's a sin that's not an official tag, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill
Summary: “Ten.”“Yea?”“Are you… Are you pregnant?”~~~Or the one where Taeyong spoils Ten rotten
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Strawberry Shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from my rage that the NCT fandom has literally no fics revolving around a chubby kink, but really this is just good ol smut.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Ten fixes his robe to cover up his thighs as he curls his legs under himself and leans on the arm of the elegant couch. His friends sit around the drawing room, enjoying the tea one of the numerous butlers brought out. He rolls his eyes as another particularly loud bout of laughter ripples through them.

“I mean I understand. The riches he holds are plenty, and I can’t say I’d hate living in a palace as impressive as this,” Doyoung waves a hand, gesturing around the room, particularly the tapestries opposite the grand window overlooking the gardens and shining sunlight in.

“But?” Ten reaches to pour himself more tea. The butler serves him more before he can actually grab the teapot. He smiles up at him, making sure to meet the butler’s eyes and get his thanks across. The butler blushes and smiles back, bowing his head.

Johnny walks over from where he was looking over the luxurious spines of different novels on the shelves behind the couch, plopping himself down next to Doyoung. “But that’s it. That’s all there is to him. Just riches upon riches upon riches, and all because his parents passed away in a shipwreck at sea.”

“What? You think I’m just gold-digging?”

“Welllll, isn’t that one of the reasons you accepted his proposal in the first place?” Kun asks from his spot on the ottoman beside the tea-table. He glares at him, and tosses one of the throw pillows at him, smirking when it catches him on the side. Kun rolls his eyes and hugs the pillow on his lap.

“We’re just trying to figure out why you, the great Prince Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul of the Dream Empire, chose Princess Lee Taeyong of all people,” Johnny snickers.

“Wouldn’t it be Queen Lee Taeyong now?” Doyoung mutters contemplatively into his teacup, rousing another fit of giggles from Kun and Johnny.

Ten wishes he had more throw pillows and makes a small mental note to himself to ask his husband for more. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead, and laugh it up. See if I care.”

“You know we don’t mean it, Ten, but I mean, come on. Surely you could’ve made a… less controversial choice. You had so many powerful princes at your feet, begging for your hand!” Kun cries. “Even Lee Taemin! The prince you’ve drooled over since ever?!”

Doyoung shakes his head, wistfully, “Now that right there is the biggest mystery of them all. I would’ve chosen Taemin over Taeyong in a heartbeat if I were you.”

“I didn’t think looks mattered that much to you, Ten,” Johnny mumbles.

“Why do I even bother hanging out with you guys?” Ten sighs, rolling his head back onto the plush couch melodramatically. 

“Because no one else will listen to your whining,” Kun deadpans.

“Stop trying to change the subject, Ten!”

He throws an annoyed glance Doyoung’s way, “I’m not!”

Johnny chuckles, “It sounds like you are. Ok, he’s nice, he’s rich, he’s handsome enough to look unreal, what else could he possibly have that you didn’t choose the prince you looked up to more than anything?”

“First of all, I don’t go questioning you guys’ choice in husbands, and, second of all, I don’t have to explain myself to any of you brutes.”

The trio cries out in annoyance, trying to clamor over each other. Ten laughs. The commotion dies down when someone clears their throat loudly from the open double doors of the drawing room. Ten looks over and smiles, gesturing for the young page to come in.

The blond-haired boy smiles as he strides over, carrying a covered silver tray, and setting it down on their tea table.

Ten sits up, scooting closer to the table on the edge of his seat. “What have you brought us now, Mark?” 

Mark smiles as he lifts the cover, revealing a chocolate cake, topped with more chocolate. “The King ordered this be made for you and your friends. His majesty hopes you enjoy the treat.” 

Ten smiles wide, “Thank you, Markie. Don’t worry about serving us, we’ve got it handled.”

Mark nods and bows to the other royals before making his way out.

Ten hums happily to himself as he takes the silverware and cuts out generous helpings of the chocolatey goodness, handing the platters out to his friends, making his slice just slightly bigger than theirs. He foregoes the fork and grabs the slice, taking a bite into the soft yet firm delicacy, and moans at the deep, sweet flavor. His friends watch him with an amused smile.

“This is some really great cake,” Johnny says around a forkful. Kun and Doyoung nod.

“The head chef is really talented. He can make anything I ask for like that,” he snaps his fingers with a smirk and cuts himself another piece of cake.

Doyoung sets his empty plate down, “So back to our previous conversation, why Princess Taeyong of all people?”

“That’s King Taeyong to you, rabbit.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and Ten puts his plate down, swiping his tongue over his chocolate-covered fingers.

“I’m not going to lie and say his money wasn’t one of the factors of my choosing him. I love jewels as much as the next prince,” he grins, running a hand over the golden jewel-encrusted necklace resting on his collarbones, and turning his head for his multitude of gold and diamond earrings to shine and twinkle in the sunlight coming into the room.

Johnny whistles and Kun murmurs awe under his breath.

“These were all gifts from my beloved, which leads to my main reason, Prince Lee Taeyong actually took the time to court me. He showed interest in me even before the ball.”

Johnny smacks a hand to his forehead, “That’s who you kept exchanging those letters with?!”

“What letters?” Kun quirks an eyebrow.

Ten smiles, “Just some letters the prince would send me. Nothing special.”

“Sure,” Doyoung mutters.

“So I’d appreciate it if you all would quit it with the ‘Princess’ crap. Just cause he’s pretty and emotional. Kings can be vulnerable too!” Ten snickers, “Anyway, that just makes him an even better lover.”

Kun makes a face, “I really didn’t need to know that.”

“Oh shush, like I can’t see those hickeys on your neck. Makeup can only do so much, dear Kun!”

Kun blushes and presses a hand to the side of his neck.

There’s another knock at the door and they look over to see Jaehyun standing there, his lips quirked into a smile so his dimples are visible.

“Done already?” Doyoung asks as he stands.

“Yeah, the King is in a good mood, apparently.”

Doyoung hums and walks over, hooking his arm with Jaehyun’s, both of them looking equally charming in their royal purple suits. They wave goodbye.

“Byeeeee!” Ten calls as they walk off, and then turns to look at Johnny and Kun with a smirk, “And then there were three.”

Ten reaches for another slice of cake as Kun moves to sit beside Johnny.

“You guys want more?”

“No, thanks.”

“No, thank you.”

Ten shrugs. “More for me.”

“How’s it going with your cousin?” Johnny turns to Kun.

“Which one?”

“You know, the one.”

“Chenle is an angel. He’s excelling in all his studies,” Kun beams proudly.

Ten laughs around his mouthful of cake, “I think Johnny meant the other one.”

“Oh, well, Yangyang is doing good too, but his instructors often leave… critical comments in his progress reports.”

Johnny quirks an eyebrow, “Critical comments?”

“As in, Yangyang is as mischevious as he is clever, and, just so you know, I blame you for that,” Kun looks at Ten pointedly.

Ten scoffs, “It’s not my fault the kid took a liking to me. Contrary to popular belief, I am very good with children.”

“Right.”

“Kun, my love, ready to go?” Yuta calls from the doorway, grinning as wild as his long brown hair. 

“Yes, please,” Kun stands, exasperated. 

Ten sticks his tongue out at him when he waves goodbye. Yuta chuckles as he leads Kun away.

Johnny smiles as Ten stands.

“It’s just us two now.”

“Not for long, I think I hear them.”

They make their way over to the open doorway, peeking out to see Taeyong and Taeil descending the marble staircase.

Johnny looks down at Ten and catches the way he’s biting on his bottom lip. His eyes slip lower to Ten’s open robe.

“Ten.”

“Yea?”

“Are you… Are you pregnant?”

Ten looks up at him like he’s crazy and snorts, “Pregnant? I’ll admit Taeyong’s dick is magical, but not that magical.”

“Ew, now that I really didn’t need to know,” Johnny chuckles and reaches down to poke at Ten’s tummy protruding over the waistband of his silken pants.

Ten swats his hand away and closes his robe again, tying it securely, “You asked me.”

Taeil and Taeyong stop in front of the doorway. Johnny immediately clings to Taeil’s arm. 

“Let’s go, Ilie.”

Taeil smiles, intertwining his fingers with Johnny’s. “Ok. Goodbye, Taeyong. I’ll send you the parchments as soon as I can.”

Taeyong smiles and nods, bowing his head. “Thank you.”

Taeil and Johnny start towards the front palace doors with Taeyong and Ten trailing behind them.

Outside, Johnny gives Ten a parting hug before he goes to help Taeil into their horse-drawn carriage. The couple waves as the carriage makes its way around the neat dirt path towards the wrought iron gates at the end of the estate. Once the gates are closed and the carriage is out of view, Taeyong takes Ten’s hand and leads him back into the palace.

“Did everything go ok?”

Taeyong nods, “As well as it could. There’s still a few… kinks that need to be worked out.”

Ten smiles as they pass up the drawing room headed towards the dining room.

“Did you like what I sent you?” Taeyong asks, almost shyly, his grip on Ten’s hand tightening ever so slightly. 

“So much. Would you mind if I invited my friends over more often?”

Taeyong presses a kiss to Ten’s temple, “You can invite them whenever you like, Tenie, this is your home too now.”

“Also, I need more throw pillows.”

“I’ll have some be made for you as soon as possible.”

For dinner, they have a large spread of soup, chicken, and other sides. Taeyong feeds Ten every chance he gets, bits here and there until the piles of food are gone. He can see Taeyong’s gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips, and he smiles to himself in anticipation of what the night will bring.

Taeyong excuses himself as the sun is beginning to set outside.

“I’ve just to finish a few more things before I join you, Tenie. Treat yourself to a warm bath, ok?”

Well, Ten doesn’t need to be told twice. He goes and soaks in the large bathtub of their bathroom, relaxing for a while until the pads of his fingers become pruney, which is how he finds himself in front of his large mirror, staring at his reflection. 

Johnny’s words resurface to the forefront of his mind. It’s true he’s put on a bit more weight since he’s married Taeyong. His stomach is no longer flat and toned, but round and plush. He runs his fingers over the soft curves until his attention is drawn to his thighs. Long gone is the gap, filled with more fleshy allure, just like his cheeks, he realizes as he steps closer to the mirror to inspect his face. 

Maybe he has been going a bit overboard with the sweets… but he doesn’t hear Taeyong complaining. If anything his husband has been insatiable since his gains. So it comes to no surprise to him, as he’s laying in their bed in nothing but the skin he was born in, when Taeyong comes in, holding two plates, one with tea, the other with a slice of cake, his favorite, strawberry shortcake, to be exact. Ten thinks he looks angelic, his face illuminated by the candles spread around, giving the room a warm ambiance.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting, I brought you something.” Taeyong smiles, holding out the cup of tea. 

Ten takes the cup, eyeing the slice of cake sitting on Taeyong’s desk. “Who’s that for?”

“Us,” Taeyong says simply as he begins to undress himself, folding his clothes neatly until he’s in nothing but his briefs. He sits on the bed beside Ten, bringing the slice of cake with him.

Ten sips at his tea for a moment, feigning normalcy before he sets the cup aside on his nightstand, sitting up so he can share the cake with Taeyong.

They manage to eat half of it before it's discarded.

Taeyong drags cream covered fingers over Ten’s cheeks, grasping his jaw to press their mouths together in a sloppy kiss. He licks into Ten’s pliant maw, groaning at the mewls that escape his lips.

Ten gasps and arches into Taeyong when he bites down on his lip and then suckles on the sensitive flesh. The taste of strawberries and sweet cream is still prominent on Taeyong’s tongue and it’s driving Ten crazy. He moans and blushes when Taeyong runs his hands over his sides, over the expanse of his plumpiness. There’s a feral look in Taeyong’s eyes as he continues feeling on him.

“Ah!~ Taeyong!”

Ten cries out when Taeyong dives for his neck, pressing him into their feather-filled duvet. Taeyong’s lips leave purple and red marks in their wake, trailing down to his chest to continue their ministrations over his nipples until they’re sensitive and rubied. All Ten can do is hold onto Taeyong’s auburn hair tightly.

Taeyong stops a moment to run his hands contemplatively over Ten’s thighs, groping and massaging. “You’re so beautiful, Ten. Do you know how beautiful you are? How crazy you drive me just by simply existing?”

“I am getting impatient, Taeyongie,” Ten utters in Thai.

Taeyong’s hands still on his thighs and Ten smirks internally. It’s another surefire way to get Taeyong riled up, and probably his favorite. He moans happily when Taeyong flips him over onto his stomach, his tongue finding its way to his puckered entrance with ease.

He laps and fucks his tongue into him, only pulling away when he feels Ten tensing with his coming orgasm.

Ten straddles Taeyong’s lap as he lays down against the headboard, rolling his hips down onto Taeyong’s erection until his briefs are soaked through.

“Look how wet you made me, Taeyongie,” he pants out, voice high and breathless, “You better take those briefs off in the next 5 seconds-”

Taeyong cuts Ten off with another filthy kiss, suckling on his tongue and lips, his hands finding their home on the plush creases of his sides.

Ten pushes Taeyong back, hands firm on his shoulders. “Ok, first off, rude. Second, I asked for your dick, not for you to make me hornier.”

“I’m all yours, baby.”

Ten groans and moves off of Taeyong, snickering when Taeyong almost falls off the bed in his haste to remove his briefs. He hums as casually as ever as he lays down in the middle of the bed, grabbing one of their many pillows and tucking it under his ass to lift his hips. Taeyong is on him almost instantly, slotting into the space between his spread legs.

“See something you like?” Ten asks coyly, running his hands over Taeyong’s arms until they come to rest at his shoulders, rousing a full-body shudder from the older. Ten smirks, feeling Taeyong’s cock bob against him.

Taeyong blushes and presses his face to Ten’s chest, “I’m so in love with you, Tenie.”

“I know,” Ten hums, stroking Taeyong’s hair for a moment, until his fingers grab hold of the hair at the base of his neck, pulling till Taeyong’s looking him in the eyes.

Taeyong moans, his dark-brown eyes deepening in their charm with his arousal.

“Show me your love, Taeyongie.”

With those words, Ten seals his fate. Taeyong hungrily trails kisses over Ten’s neck and shoulders all while trying to reach the oil in their nightstand. Ten groans impatiently and spits into his palm, reaching down to stroke Taeyong’s dick, slicking him up.

Taeyong stills and hisses in pleasure when Ten twists his wrist, tugging and rubbing over the sensitive head and back down again in quick succession. He aligns his cock with his hole and lets go when Taeyong eases himself in slowly until his hips are flush against Ten’s.

Ten throws his head back against the pillows, exposing his marked-up throat as Taeyong starts thrusting, slow but hard, pulling a moan from Ten’s scarlet lips with each one, savoring the near-dry drag. Taeyong gradually builds up the pace, panting and groaning, his eyes hazy as he takes Ten in, grasping his full thighs to keep him from moving up the bed. And if he thought Ten couldn’t get any more mesmerizing, boy, was he wrong.

Ten, in his daze, trying to hold onto something, anything, found their long-forgotten cake teetering at the edge of the bed. How it hasn’t fallen off or been squished is a complete mystery to him, but he’s too preoccupied getting wrecked to actually really care. He grabs the plate, bringing it closer till he can sit it on his chest, and just to screw with Taeyong, and because he can, he starts eating the leftover cake like nothing, like he isn’t getting fucked into the bed.

Taeyong’s hips falter and stutter as Ten looks him in the eyes, licking moist vanilla bread and cream off of his fingers. Never in a million years did he think the act of eating cake could be so damn erotic. The show is abruptly cut off when Ten sputters and whines.

“Ew! I think I ate a strawberry!”

Taeyong huffs and giggles.

“It’s not funny,” Ten picks off one of the strawberry slices, flicking it at Taeyong, smirking when it lands on his belly, “There, you eat that nasty stringy shit.” 

Taeyong smiles and leans down suckling the red slice off of Ten, getting rid of any sweet remnants with kittenish licks over Ten’s honey skin. Ten’s breath catches in his throat and he rolls his hips, trying to get more friction, and Taeyong’s attention. Taeyong leans forward, placing his hands on either side of Ten, getting closer as he starts thrusting again, reaching deeper.

Ten moans loudly and scoops up the last few bits of cake into his mouth, pushing the empty plate away in distaste before pulling Taeyong’s face closer, sealing their lips in a kiss. Taeyong’s tongue darts out trying to lick up any cream he can from Ten’s lips, settling on sucking another mark onto his jaw when Ten’s hands stay cradling his face, guiding him where he wants him.

Taeyong breathes harshly against Ten’s neck, falling onto his forearms to thrust deeper and harder into Ten, who only whines and cries out in pleasure, nails digging into Taeyong’s back, urging him for more. His body ripples with every thrust and when he notices it, he blushes red and directs Taeyong’s face to kiss him breathless.

The room is filled with the sound of the creaking bed frame, the obscene wet slap of skin on skin, and their guttural groans and moans.

“I’m so c… close,” Ten mewls into Taeyong’s ear, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Come, baby,” Taeyong pants against Ten’s cheek.

Ten gasps, back arching off the bed as an orgasm rips through his body, painting his and Taeyong’s stomachs white. Taeyong cums with a low moan, deep within Ten, grinding into his husband to ease them both down off their highs.

Taeyong eventually gets up and returns with a wet cloth, cleaning them both off, and setting aside their empty plate on his desk before getting under the covers with Ten. Ten immediately crowds into Taeyong’s space, pressing himself completely to his front so there isn’t any space between them. He purrs happily when Taeyong wraps an arm around him, resting his hand over the small of his back.

“I’m in love with you too,” he murmurs against Taeyong’s neck.

Taeyong hums and kisses Ten’s forehead, “I know.”

Ten nips Taeyong’s collarbone lightly, “Mmm, I kind of want more cake… and wine.”

Taeyong giggles breathlessly, “Anything you want, Tenie.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most unorthodox kink fic there is.  
> About the other two fics, they’re slowly coming around. Believe me when I say y’all will be well fed when they do come out  
> :)


End file.
